


Baby Peter

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Childhood, De-Aged Peter, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter get's himself into some trouble away from home....luckily Ant man and the Wasp are there to help.





	Baby Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry! 
> 
> Life has been crazy and this is the first time I've actually had the time to sit down and write something! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this!   
> I just saw Ant man and the Wasp and in honor of me updating I have included them in to this little fic! 
> 
> ScruffdaDruid on fanfic: Peter is de-aged somehow (yeah I know, it’s ‘that’ cliche) and Aunt May’s away so Tony has to look after him. Maybe some domestic avengers as well? Like Uncle Rhodey or Auntie Natasha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the prompt and again sorry it took me so long to get to it! Sorry for any mistakes!

 

“Well,” Hank Pym drawled. “It looks like a child.” He glanced up at the younger Stark. “I thought a genius like yourself could work that out.”

 

Tony glared at the older man and sniffed. “I know what he is. I want to know _why_ my teenager is now a child.”

 

Hank looked at the toddler that was currently sitting in the middle of his dining room table. He had been dressed in old t-shirt of his that his wife had tried around the boy. He hadn’t cried since Scott and his daughter had brought him back to the house and for that he was grateful. “He was a teenager?”

 

“Uh, I might be able to answer that,” Scott raised his hand, making everyone look at him. “Yeah, you see we got this tip that someone was trying to replicate Hank’s work-“

 

“Easy, there Scott,” Hank warned, eyeing Tony. His glare softened when his wife placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“I don’t care about your shrinking tech,” Tony snapped. “Tell me why my son is now a toddler?”

 

“Uh, yeah well, the thing is,” Scott tried to say.

 

“The formula they were trying to replicate was not complete or accurate,” Hope interrupted smoothly. “Scott and I were there to take their serum and destroy it when this guy in a red suit.”

 

“Spiderman,” Scott corrected.

 

“Peter,” Tony said. “His name is Peter.”

 

“Yeah, well Peter swung in and started kicking ass with us and he managed to get knocked into a table full of the product,” Scott continued before Hope could override him. “Next thing his shrinking and _not_ in the way we do.” He looked at Hope and then back to Tony. “I mean, that shit was crazy.”

 

“Fascinating,” Hank murmured, leaning in to get a closer look.

 

“Did you take a sample?” Tony asked.

 

“I did,” Hope said. From her pocket she withdrew a small glass tube with a pink looking substance inside. “We’ve already started to run some test. Nothing so far.”

 

Peter let out a giggle and the four adults turned their attention to the toddler.

 

Running along Peter’s hands were four ants. The sensation of their tiny legs moving swiftly over his skin was the cause of his giggles. He didn’t seem harmed in anyway, other than the fact he was now what looked to be three years old, but they couldn’t be sure.

 

“What was he doing here, anyway?”

 

Tony sighed. “Kid was on a field trip. He must have heard something and went to investigate.”

 

“How did you know he was here?” Hank asked, straightening. “In this house?”

 

“I put a tracker in his suit,” Tony said. “Like the one in his.” He pointed at Scott.

 

“Wait,” Scott said. “There a tracker in my suit? Hank,” Scott looked at the older man with disappointment. “I thought we were cool.”

 

“We’re not,” Hank said deadpanned.

 

Scott nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Ant! Ant!” Peter grinned and held out his hand to Tony.

 

“Yeah buddy,” Tony leaned in close so he was eye level with his son. “Are they hurting you?”

 

“Tickles,” Peter murmured. “Daddy, m’hungry.”

 

“Can we lose the ants?” Tony asked.

 

Scott nodded and with a look the ants went scampering away, leaving Peter pouting.

 

“I’ll get him something to eat,” Hope said as she turned to leave the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Tony. Look, I’m really sorry,” Scott said. “I didn’t know how he got there and when we realised I thought maybe you had sent him.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Tony sighed. “Peter’s headstrong and doesn’t always listen.”

 

“Sounds familiar,” Hank murmured, glancing at his wife and then Hope as she re-entered the room.

 

Scott snorted.

 

“I hope crackers are okay,” Hope said. She handed one to Peter whose face lit up and he stuffed the cracker into his mouth, chewing it nosily. She left the others on the table beside him so he could grab more when he wanted them.  

 

“Manners,” Tony said automatically.

 

“fankyou,” Peter mumbled through a mouthful of mashed crackers.

 

Hope smiled. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Huh,” Scott said.

 

“What?” Hope frowned.

 

“Nothing,” Scott shrugged carefully. “Just thinking you’d make a pretty good mum.”

 

“Scott, stop talking,” Hope said.

 

“Please,” Hank added.

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Janet smiled at Scott who winked at her in return.

 

“Daddy, cracker,” Peter handed a slight crushed one out to Tony.

 

“No, thanks, buddy,” Tony said.

 

Peter frowned. “Daddy, eat.”

 

Not wanting a temper tantrum, Tony took the cracker and automatically smiled when Peter’s face lit up. He cleared his throat and said, “Right, I’m going to take him back to the compound, make a few calls.”

 

“We’ll work on it from here,” Scott said. “Seriously, anything to help.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony said. He reached out and lifted Peter up, grunting lightly at the weight and settled the boy on his hip.

 

Peter reacted instinctively, cuddling into his father’s neck, spilling crumbs down his father suit jacket as he still munched on his cracker. “Daddy? I want to go home.”

 

“We are,” Tony squeezed his hip. “Right well, bye.”

 

“Bye!” Peter waved at the group.

 

Scott and Janet waved back while Hope smiled softly, giving Scott a quick look that Hank pretended he didn’t see.

 

* * *

 

 

“Daddy? This isn’t home?” Peter frowned as he looked out the window, hands pressed against the glass.

 

Tony held him firmly on the waist, unable to get Peter to sit down form more than 30 seconds. The kid was just as twitchy as a toddler as he was a teenager. Still, he thought he had done fairly well getting Peter back to the compound un-harmed and tear-free.

 

“We got to get you better, Pete,” Tony said, for the tenth time this trip. “I can’t do that at home.”

 

“But mummy,” Peter sulked.

 

“Don’t worry. Pepper’s going to meet us here and look,” Tony pointed out the front window screen when he saw a familiar red head waiting patiently at the end of the driveway. “There she is.”

 

“Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!” Peter cried, his little legs bouncing up and down on the leather seat.

 

Tony bit his lip from smiling to big. His heart swelled at the amount of curtness that was coming from Peter. He knew he should feel terrified that Peter was a toddler but a part of him couldn’t get over the fact that he could now see his son at a young age. He told Pepper he was ready to have a child and it was because of Peter that he was. His grip tightened on Peter as the car rolled to a stop.

 

“Hold on,” Tony said, quickly unbuckling himself and lifting Peter to his lap. He cradled the toddler tightly to his chest as he stepped out of the car and immediately sought out Pepper.

 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed with relief. Her heels clicked on the asphalt as she hurried too him, giving him a kiss when she reached him.

 

“Mummy!” Peter cried, almost launching himself out of Tony’s arms to wrap his little arms around her neck.

 

“What?” Pepper quickly grabbed the squirming toddler from Tony, balancing him on her hip.

 

Peter leaned up and kissed Pepper’s cheek sloppily, hugging her tightly around the neck. “Missed you, Mummy,” Peter mumbled into her neck.

 

“Tony,” Pepper said, rubbing Peter’s back. “What is this?”

 

“That, would be our boy, getting himself into trouble,” Tony said. He moved in close, kissing her cheek in an attempt to sooth her. “Don’t worry, I’m fixing it.”

 

“Fixing – Tony’s he’s three,” Pepper hissed.

 

“I know,” Tony said, seriously. “Trust me, I’m working on it.”

 

“What will May say,” Pepper bounced Peter slightly, looking at him worriedly.

 

Frowning, Peter placed his hands-on Pepper’s face and lifted her cheeks up. “Smile, mummy.”

 

“I’m hoping to have it fixed by the time she gets back from her work conference,” Tony said.

 

“Come on, honey,” Pepper said, smiling at Peter. “Let’s find you something that fits.”

 

Tony watched Pepper carry Peter up the steps to the door and smiled. Yeah, he could get used to that picture.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce blinked at the image in front of him.

 

“Some kind of formula did that too him?” Bruce asked, tearing his gaze away from Peter for the first time to look at Tony.

 

“Yeah,” Tony huffed. He had yet to take his eyes off Peter and Pepper. The two were currently in the living room, Pepper watching worriedly as Peter started climbing a wall, his enhanced abilities making him stick to the wall.

 

“I wish I could say this was the most bizarre thing I’ve seen,” Bruce said. He rubbed his face and looked back to Peter. “Do you have the serum that did this?”

 

Tony nodded. “It’s in the lab waiting for you. Hank Pym is researching it too since this is his fault.”

 

“Hank Pym?” Bruce said. “I haven’t heard that name in a while.”

 

“He’s making a com back,” Tony said dead-panned. “What do you think of Peter?”

 

“He seems healthy,” Bruce said. “He’s still got his abilities and he seems to recognize us which is a good sign.”

 

“I don’t see how any of this is good,” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Peter, please be careful,” Pepper said, prying Peter from the wall as he giggled madly.

 

“Again! Again!” Peter cried, wriggling in Pepper’s hands.

 

“He doesn’t seem terrified at all,” Bruce said. “Which is interesting. He feels safe.”

 

“Where are you going with this, big guy?” Tony asked.

 

“The chemicals may have altered his brain a little to compensate with the massive change or it could be his enhance abilities shielding him. The point is I need to do some more tests to see.”

 

“Go do it,” Tony said.

 

“Don’t worry, Tony. He’s going to be okay.”

 

“I hope so,” Tony sighed.

 

“Go, enjoy this time with him,” Bruce clapped him on the shoulder.

 

Tony nodded and wondered over to Pepper, wrapping an arm around her waist and enjoying the way he sunk into his embrace. “He’s adorable.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony grinned as he watched Peter start to climb up the wall. “and easily entertained.”

 

Pepper snorted. “He’s going to be okay, right?”

 

“We’re working on it,” Tony said.

 

“Daddy! Look how high I am,” Peter cried, steadily climbing the wall.

 

“Peter!” Pepper gasped, jumping from Tony’s grip.

 

“I got him,” Tony said and quickly plucked his son off the wall, spinning him in a wide circle.

 

Peter laughed loudly, filling the compound with a light that would make anyone smile.

 

Tony cradled his son close and looked down at the smiling face. “You are in so much trouble.”

 

“NO,” Peter laughed.

 

“Yes,” Tony grinned.

 

Pepper smiled warmly and bit her lip to keep from making any type of squealing noise that could disturb the moment. She couldn’t believe how far Tony had come since she had met but was so proud of the man he had become. He was an excellent father and she wished she could show him more how proud she was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hank sent me to deliver this,” Scott said, holding up a small bottle.

 

“What is it?” Bruce asked, taking it and examining it carefully.

 

Shrugging, Scott said, “I stopped listening.”

 

They walked through the compound and to the living area and paused when they reached it. Spread out across the couch, eyes closed and bodies limp was Tony, Pepper and Peter.

 

Bruce smiled, taking a mental image of the family. They were too precious for words and Bruce decided that the cure could wait until they woke.

 

“Man, I miss those days,” Scott said. “It’s the greatest exhaustion ever.”

 

“I knew Tony had it in him,” Bruce said.

 

“I should go,” Scott said. “Just inject him in the arm and it should work almost instantly. If it doesn’t, Hank will work on something else.”

 

“Thank you,” Bruce said.

 

“No worries,” Scott said. He looked at the sleeping family one more time and smiled. He wondered if maybe one day that would be him and Hope. He grinned. Yeah, that would be awesome.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :D


End file.
